


La kyuubi ferita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony è un gatto a due code umanoide che si trova a occuparsi di una Kyuubi ingenua.





	La kyuubi ferita

La kyuubi ferita

  
Cap.1 Il gatto e la volpe  
  
Steve strisciò dietro il cespuglio, uscì il naso e inspirò. Si riabbassò vedendo un uomo avanzare e deglutì. Dimenò le sette code da volpe ed espirò dalle narici guardando gli occhi di quest'ultimo brillare. Lo sconosciuto dimenò le sue due code da gatto.  
< E' un altro mutaforma, meno male. Pensavo fosse il cacciatore > pensò. Sentiva un dolore fargli pulsare le tempie e ansimò. L'altro si abbassò, sporse il capo oltre il cespuglio e dilatò gli occhi.  
“Pensavo che ormai voi foste estinte” sussurrò.  
Rizzò le due code appiattendo le orecchie.  
< Non cedere all'istinto di sottometterti, o giuro che non ti compro più i gomitoli > si minacciò.  
"Vattene, presto arriverà il cacciatore" sibilò la volpe.  
Si voltò e osservò la tagliola che gli teneva bloccata la caviglia, sporca del suo sangue. Tony si infilò nel cespuglio, girò attorno alla tagliola che teneva imprigionata la caviglia della volpe e ne strinse le estremità. Tirò i bordi fino a farla aprire e strusciò indietro l'oggetto. Tolse le mani lasciando i bordi della tagliola, che scattò richiudendosi.  
“Io non credo. Non c'erano cacciatori, lì fuori” disse.  
Steve guardò l'arto libero, la punta del naso gli fremette e dimenò le code.  
"Grazie" sussurrò, strisciando indietro.  
Tony piegò il capo in avanti, le orecchie gli tremarono.  
“Dovere” mormorò.  
Tirò un paio di codate in terra, sfregò i denti tra loro e si alzò.  
“Riuscite ... riesci a camminare?”.  
Si corresse. La kitsune si strusciò in avanti, le iridi azzurre gli brillarono di blu e fu avvolto da energia verdastra. "No" ammise.  
Tony deglutì, inspirò e si sporse in avanti prendendo l'altro in braccio. Lo strinse, avanzò dimenando le code da gatto.  
“Vi ... ti porto al sicuro” disse.  
Strusciò i denti tra loro.  
< Smettila > si ordinò.  
Steve arrossì, alzò lo sguardo e il ciuffo biondo cenere gli oscillò davanti al viso.  
"Non c'è bisogno" bisbigliò.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, avanzò tenendolo in braccio.  
“Come se potessi fare altrimenti” si lamentò.  
Avanzò per la strada, dimenando le due code da gatto. Steve era marito di sudore, le ferite gli pulsavano sempre di più e la maglietta gli si era alzata lasciadogli l'addome scoperto. Si appoggiò con il capo sulla spalla di Tony.  
"Non sentirti obbligato" bisbigliò.  
La testa gli ricadde all'indietro e perse i sensi. Tony roteò gli occhi, raggiunse una capanna e poggiò Steve su un letto di paglia. Strappò un pezzo della propria maglietta, lo immerse in un secchio d'acqua e bendò la caviglia di Steve stretta.  
“La volpe meno autoritaria di sempre” sussurrò.  
Steve mugolò, rotolandosi sulla superfice, le code gli avvolsero il corpo. Tony sospirò, prese con delicatezza le code della volpe e le stese.  
“Vedi se non si strangola solo” borbottò.  
Steve scalciò nel sonno ripetutamente, uggiolando. Tony si tolse la maglietta, la intinse nel secchio d'acqua e fece colare quella in eccesso. Passò il capo sulla fronte di Steve, sentendo il corpo formicolare.  
< Sempre con quelli più potenti devo avere rapporti, vero? Idiota > pensò.  
Steve tasto per terra, gli afferrò la gamba continuando a riposare. Tony tese i muscoli, sentì la stretta e sospirò.  
< Lo prenderò per un sì > si disse.  
Stese la schiena rimanendo fermo con la gamba, prendendo a fissare il soffitto.

  
  
  
Cap.2 Presentazioni  
  
La Kjuubi socchiuse gli occhi, mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi. Un rivolo della sua saliva gocciolò sulla gamba di Tony che teneva stretta a sé. Alzò il capo, le sue orecchie tremarono e sorrise.  
"Sei rimasto" sussurrò.Tony dimenò le code, roteò gli occhi stringendo le labbra.  
"E dove potevo andare?" chiese. Abbassò gli occhi sulla Kyuubi stretta alla propria gamba, sospirò.Steve dimenò le varie code, gli lasciò andare la gamba e strisciò all'indietro. Si stiracchiò uggiolando, abbassò le orecchie e la punta del suo naso tremò. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise nuovamente.  
"Il cacciatore se ne sarà andato?" chiese.Tony annusò l'aria, si mise a gattoni e camminò in tondo.  
"Da circa mezz'ora" disse. Arricciò il naso, dimenò le orecchie. "Ancora non è sicuro uscire, visto che sei ferita".Steve si rotolò a terra, sbadigliò e si stese a faccia in su.  
"Sicuro che non ti senti obbligato?" chiese. Si avvolse nelle sue stesse code e si leccò le labbra.Tony inspirò, espirò e affondò le unghie nel terreno.  
< Certo che mi sento obbligato, volpe cretina! > pensò. Scosse il capo continuando a dimenare le code.  
"Nah, tra animaletti in difficoltà bisogna aiutarsi". Steve si mise seduto, si piegò in avanti ed iniziò a leccarsi la ferita. La sua lingua ruvida passava sopra il sangue, pulendolo e lasciando una scia umida di saliva.  
"Non ci sono altre volpi sulla Terra?" chiese.Tony strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, si allontanò a gattoni raggiungendo l'angolo.  
"Non ne ho viste, girovagando. Tu non ne conosci?".Steve rizzò il capo, si voltò verso di lui e fece ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo.  
"Io non sono terrestre" sussurrò.Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, si accucciò.  
"Non sei così speciale. Ci sono come me, o simili". Si morse il labbro, roteò gli occhi.  
< Sei un'idiota. Tieni la bocca chiusa! > pensò.Steve si voltò nuovamente e si piegò sulla ferita, dandole un altro paio di leccate.  
"Io mi chiamo Sutefano Yuki, per gli amici Steven" si presentò.Tony saltò sul davanzale di una finestra, lo guardò dall'alto accoccolandosi.  
"Tony. Solo Tony" disse. Dimenò le code, intrecciandole tra loro. "E suppongo tu abbia molti amici, visto quanto sei gentile".Steve si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi e socchiuse le sottili labbra rosee, sospirando.  
"Ne ho avuto solo uno, a dire la verità. Nel mondo da cui provengo non esiste l'amicizia" spiegò.Tony ingoiò un sospirò, trattenendo il fiato.  
"Oh" disse. Poggiò il capo sulle mani. "Certo. Come ho fatto a non pensarci io".Steve finì di strapparsi la maglia, i suoi pettorali si alzavano e abbassavano a ogni respiro. Con i lembi di stoffa si strofinò le varie ferite pulendole dal sangue rappreso e le leccò. I tagli brillarono di riflessi dorati, dimenò la coda e le ferite si richiusero.  
"Così va meglio" sussurrò.Tony si acquattò, respirò profondamente.  
< Rimani calmo. O è troppo stupido, o gli piace far finta di esserlo. Sei più rapido di lui, mal che vada fuggi > si disse. Appiattì le code contro la schiena, sorrise.  
"Se non esiste l'amicizia, cosa fate nel tuo pianeta di volpi carine?".Steve abbassò il capo, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.  
"Nel mio mondo v'è sempre pace. Danze, musica e pioggia di fiori incessante. Non si provano emozioni, ma solo serenità pacata" spiegò.Tony emise un miagolio, tirò fuori la lingua e sventolò le code.  
"Che il cielo ci salvi!" esclamò. Roteò gli occhi, rizzando le orecchie.  
"Da queste parti quelli come te la fanno da padroni, e quelli come me obbediscono".Steve piegò le ginocchia e le strinse al petto, chinando il capo.  
"Anche lì posso comandare, sono un principe" bisbigliò.Tony sbadigliò, miagolò poggiando la guancia contro la finestra.  
"Non si tratta di potere, ma di dovere. Esistono delle gerarchie, e non esiste possibilità di fuga". Le iridi gli brillarono di riflessi caffè, chiuse gli occhi.  
< Se è davvero così ingenuo, sono al sicuro. Devo solo rimanere calmo e vicino alla via di fuga più vicina >.  
"Ancora grazie allora, solo Tony" sussurrò Steve, avvampando.

  
Scritto per Dralloween. 09 Eyeball  
Scritta sentendo: Creepy Music Haunted Pumpkin Patch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGukR-5uoOw  
  
Cap.3 Viaggio insieme  
  
Steve gattonò in giro, controllò la caviglia e saltellò. Dimenò le code da volpe, erano divenute nove code bianche larghe due braccia e morbide. Si rotolò sul pavimento, ridacchiò, si raddrizzò e si rimise in piedi.  
"Se il cacciatore è lontano, Tony, penso che potrò riprendere il mio viaggio" disse. Osservò la peluria delle due code da gatto dell'altro gonfia e ritta.  
"Sicuro non ci siano altre minacce?" domandò.  
Tony dimenò le code dondolando le gambe, arricciò il naso.  
“Se esci da qui da solo, morirai entro il pomeriggio” dichiarò.  
Scosse il capo, gli si avvicinò a gattoni e ticchettò con il naso contro la spalla dell'altro.  
“Non ho mai, mai, mai, mai visto una volpe così indifesa e carina nella vita”.  
Steve gli sorrise e gli leccò la guancia e risalì, sollevandogli una ciocca mora con la saliva.  
"Allora andiamo?" chiese. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono e dimenò le code, che lo avvolsero.  
Tony soffiò, indietreggiò e si rizzò.  
"Allora, cucciolo, dove vai?".  
Steve avanzò lungo una strada, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena. Si allontanarono dall'abitazione, svoltò e si allontanò lungo le sterpaglie giallastre.  
Chinò il capo e i capelli biondi gli finirono davanti al libro.  
"Sto cercando il grande drago" sussurrò con voce roca.  
Tony gli camminava di fianco con le code ritte, tenendo le mani in tasca.  
"E che devi fare? Esprimere tre desideri?".  
Steve abbassò le orecchie, saltò una pozzanghera e negò con il capo.  
"Un solo desiderio. Spero che il Dio drago possa concedermelo. Lui è l'unico che mia madre ascolterebbe" sussurrò.  
Tony saltò su un sasso, balzò su un ramo e camminò in bilico con le orecchie tese.  
"Posso sapere cosa?".  
Steve guardò la luce del tramonto all'orizzonte, tingere una serie di catapecchie di legno e i campi coltivati di riflessi arancioni.  
"Io non voglio più essere il principe della luna" spiegò.  
Tony saltò giù, lo guardò socchiudendo le iridi dai riflessi caffè, che brillarono.  
"Vuoi rinunciare alla tua posizione?" chiese.  
Mise le mani in tasca dimenando le code.  
"Mi sa che non hai idea di com'è qui sotto".  
Steve passò tra un campo di patate e uno di zucche, entrando dentro la foresta. Schivò una radice nodosa che uscì dal terreno e una delle sue code sfiorò un cespuglio lasciandoci impigliati dei peli.  
"Non voglio abbandonare il mio mondo, solo non dover più avere quel ruolo".  
Strofinò il mento sul petto e deglutì.  
"Della Terra avevo anche paura" ammise bisbigliando.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, si morse la lingua e salì su un albero camminando tra i rami più bassi con le mani in tasca.  
< Raperonzolo non sa cosa si nasconde fuori dalla torre > pensò.  
Sospirò, scosse il capo guardando il cielo, balzò su un altro ramo e proseguì sopra Steve.  
“Mi offro volontario. Non può essere così brutto come dici non dover prendere ordini da nessuno”.  
Da uno dei tronchi di uno degli alberi dalla corteccia nera uscirono una serie di bulbi oculari. Avevo dei tentacoli rosei nella parte sottostante che si dimenavano ed erano circondati da dei fuocherelli azzurri. Steve soffiò, saltò all'indietro e si nascose dietro un altro albero.  
Rabbrividì vedendoli allontanare e dei rivoli di sudore gli scesero la fronte.  
Mostrò i canini e dimenò tutte le code, appiattendo le orecchie sulla capigliatura biondo cenere.  
Tony saltò davanti a lui e aggrottò la fronte.  
"Calma. Sono innocue" disse.  
Deglutì sentendo i muscoli tesi, ispirò lentamente.  
"Rilassati" sussurrò.  
Steve annuì, aveva il naso arricciato e le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
"Secondo te nella foresta ci sono altre tagliole?" chiese e la voce gli tremò.  
Tony annuì, il sudore gli aveva fatto aderire i capelli al volto scuro.  
"Vuoi camminare dietro di me?" propose.  
Steve vide un altro paio di occhi tentacolati scivolare lungo un ramo ed annuì, sistemandosi dietro Tony.  
"Grazie, Tony. Sei gentile anche tu" gli disse addolcendo il tono.  
Tony sospirò mettendo le mani in tasca.  
"Ho poche scelte, cucciolo".  
Camminò davanti a Steve, piegò il capo.  
"Tra l'altro, da che parte?"  
Steve alzò il capo ed annusò l'aria fredda sentendola umida alle narici. Sorrise percependo un odore di prugne secche misto a cannella. "Sempre dritto per almeno venti leghe. Dovrebbe trovarsi al centro della foresta. Perché questa è la foresta dei mille occhi, vero?".  
Tony guardò gli occhi sui tronchi degli alberi, schioccò la lingua.  
"Ad occhio" disse, sarcastico.  
Arricciò il naso proseguendo, ogni tre passi si voltava guardando Steve.  
"Sempre dritto" sussurrò la volpe, esattamente da dietro Tony, fissando le sue spalle muscolose.  
"Sono contento, di non essere più solo" disse gentilmente.

  
  
Cap.4 Isshoni (Insieme)  
  


Steve guardò la caverna davanti a lui e socchiuse gli occhi, dimenando la coda.

"E' esattamente dentro la foresta, probabilmente troveremo il drago al suo interno" disse.

Tony dimenò le code da gatto appiattendo le orecchie sulla testa.

"Il tuo piano sarebbe dire 'Ehi, grande drago spaventoso, puoi togliermi le mie responsabilità? Non so che farci' e tornare a casa?".

Steve abbassò le orecchie e scrollò le spalle, abbassando lo sguardo.

"I popoli hanno bisogno di chi li sa guidare" sussurrò.

Tony strinse le labbra, gli poggiò la mano leggermente tremante sulla spalla robusta.

"Io ti ho seguito, no?".

Le iridi della kyuubi divennero liquide.

"Nel mio mondo non c'è spazio per i sentimenti, soprattutto per quelli negativi. Ed io ne sento così tanti. Dovrei lasciarmi purificare totalmente" spiegò Steve.

Tony deglutì umettandosi le labbra, incrociò le braccia spostandosi nervosamente sul posto e guardò la caverna.

"Senti, io ti ho scortato fin qua anche se sei pieno di sentimenti negativi, o quel che ti pare" borbottò.

Lo guardò di sottecchi socchiudendo le iridi castane.

"Quelli normali come te mi avrebbero fatto male. Tu no. Quindi vai benissimo".

Steve gli sorrise e lo abbracciò, sollevandolo e gli fece fare il giro.

"Tu sei gentile!" trillò, dimenando le code.

Tony emise un miagolio isterico, gli strinse le spalle premendo con le unghie leggermente ricurve e dimenò furiosamente le code alzando le orecchie.

"Tu sei matto!".

Steve lo mise giù, guardando le code di Tony ritte e gonfie.

"Scusa" disse, giocherellando con uno dei suoi ciuffi di capelli. Si voltò e balzò dentro la caverna, mettendosi a correre sulle punte dei piedi.

Tony sgranò gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo e gli corse dietro appiattendo le orecchie contro i capelli castani scompigliati.

"Aspettami!".

Si sentì un tonfo seguito da un gemito che risuonò con un sordo eco all'interno della caverna.

Tony si guardò intorno, le iridi brillarono d'oro permettendogli di vedere al buio e lui avanzò tastando intorno a sé.

"Ehi?" chiamò.

L'altro si mise seduto, aveva i vestiti sporchi di terra e un sassolino gli si era impilato tra i capelli. Il suo corpo emanava luce, illuminando la caverna intorno a lui.

"Non riesco ancora a correre tanto veloce" ammise.

Tony sospirò di sollievo, si chinò prendendogli un braccio.

"Se magari aspettavi, ti davo una mano" lo riprese.

Steve si appoggiò a lui e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Non ho mai avuto un amico prima di te. Valeva la pena farsi quasi uccidere dal cacciatore" gli disse.

Tony roteò gli occhi, lo tirò su stringendolo contro di sé.

"Non sono tuo amico. Più una balia" lo derise.

Steve sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e piegò di lato il capo.

"Mi dispiace se per te è solo un fastidio".

Tony tremò leggermente stringendo le labbra, sospirò e se lo poggiò contro avanzando lentamente nella caverna.

"La cosa fastidiosa è che potresti farmi fare quello che vuoi, ma sei così remissivo. Ho sempre paura tu possa fregarmi" ammise.

Steve si grattò un sopracciglio e abbracciò l'altro, continuando a tenersi appoggiato a lui.

"Se volessi far fare quello che voglio agli altri, non vorrei smettere di essere un principe".

Tony gli lanciò un'occhiata, roteò gli occhi e guardò verso il centro della caverna.

"Potresti essere un principe e far smettere gli altri. Sarebbe molto più nobile e puccioso, come te e le tue code".

Steve abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò il terreno di roccia, le crepe e alcune rocce.

"Dopo la purificazione diverrei perfetto. Mia madre attende con ansia quel giorno".

Tony roteò gli occhi e grugnì.

"Blablabla. Tutti che vogliono essere perfetti e vogliono il loro posto nella gerarchia animale. E' per questo che non frequento mai nessuno".

Steve gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e schiocco.

"Io non voglio essere perfetto, preferisco frequentare te".

Tony sogghignò, gli prese gentilmente il volto e lo avvicinò al proprio.

"Allora perché non restiamo insieme?" propose.

Steve corrugò la fronte e lo guardò in viso.

"E quando mi verranno a cercare?" domandò con voce tremante.

Tony gli fece l'occhiolino e gli strinse la mano intrecciando le dita con quelle dell'altro.

"Ti terrò al sicuro io".

"Ci sto" rispose Steve, scodinzolando.

  
  
Cap.5 Aishiteru (Mi piaci)  
  


Steve osservò le gocce d'acqua che cadevano dalle canne di bambù, facendole riversare in una bacinella di legno. Si girò e guardò la casetta di legno davanti a sé. Dimenò le code e piegò di lato il capo, Tony correva sul tetto sistemando delle listelle di legno.

"Vuoi rendere questa la nostra tana?" domandò.

La luce del sole gli illuminava la pelle pallida e le sue iridi brillavano, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli intorno al viso e gli piegava la pelliccia soffice della coda.

Tony saltò giù dal tetto atterrando in piedi, infilò le mani in tasca e sogghignò piegando il capo di lato.

"Non sarà la reggia della luna, ma può funzionare".

Steve starnutì e negò con il capo, il suo naso si era arrossato.

"Va bene ovunque. E poi è abbastanza riparato, qui posso cantare senza disturbare nessuno".

Tony si guardò intorno, aguzzò le orecchie da gatto facendole tremare e indicò dentro.

"Ci conviene entrare. Così ti faccio vedere come faremo ad evitare ti portino via".

Steve batté un paio di volte le palpebre, aprì la porta della casa ed entrò. Balzò su un divanetto rosso e strofinò il viso sulla stoffa.

"Hai trovato dei mobili bellissimi!" trillò.

Tony scrollò le spalle, si attorcigliò le code attorno alla vita e indicò con una mano attorno a sé.

"Sono il migliore in queste cose".

Steve si sdraiò a faccia in su e piegò la testa oltre il bordo del divano.

"Di cosa parlavi prima?" chiese.

Tony si accucciò sul bordo della finestra, indicò verso l'esterno con il dito e ticchettò con l'unghia ricurva sul vetro.

"Visto che sei il principe della luna e delle stelle verranno a cercarti, ed io sono bravo a difendermi, è da una vita che scappo da tutti".

Steve si grattò la punta del naso.

"Non credo ci si possa difendere da forze così grandi".

Tony sogghignò, gli indicò di raggiungerlo con la mano e accavallò le gambe.

"Con chi credi di parlare, principino?" chiese.

"Principino?" domandò la kyuubi, la punta delle sue orecchie si tinse di rosso.

Tony strinse le labbra tirandosi leggermente indietro, deglutì umettandosi i canini leggermente appuntiti.

"Scusa, non volevo esagerare" borbottò.

Steve lo raggiunse, gli si sedette davanti e lo abbracciò.

"E' dolce come lo dici tu" disse, strofinando il viso sul suo petto.

Tony gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, guardò fuori e sogghignò osservando il terreno.

"Vuoi vedere?".

Steve alzò la testa, gli sorrise ed annuì un paio di volte.

Tony si avvicinò un telecomando, premette dei pulsanti attivando una rete elettrificata che circondò il giardino. Alcune piante si mossero mettendosi in formazione, Tony annuì ripetutamente.

"Cerchi magici creati dalle mie meravigliose tecniche di ricerca. Le creature non possono entrare, se non lo spezzo. Ma visto che la prudenza non è mai troppa, c'è pure l'elettroshock in omaggio".

Steve deglutì a vuoto e si premette contro una parete, rabbrividendo.

"Sei un po' un cacciatore anche tu" bisbigliò.

Tony abbassò lo sguardo, posò il telecomando e lo raggiunse. Gli mise le mani sulle spalle, lo guardò negli occhi.

"Io lo faccio per difendermi. Per difenderci. Non andrò in giro a fare del male ai tipi come noi. E posso tenere gli alberi magici senza scossa omaggio, se ti fa sentire meglio".

Steve strofinò il suo naso contro quello dell'altro.

"Mi proteggi perché siamo amici?" domandò e la voce gli tremò leggermente.

Tony roteò gli occhi, gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra e gli carezzò una delle code sentendola liscia.

"No. Ti proteggo perché mi piaci, principino".

"Aishiteru" rispose Steve e gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra.

Tony ricambiò il bacio, stringendolo contro di sé.

"Anch'io, principe della luna".


End file.
